Diva Lovin
by Roman'sGayLover
Summary: Horrible title. Natalya and Beth are very much in love, and they both have a secrete. Read, and you shall find out what the secrete is.


**I got this idea from a movie I watched almost a year ago. I was kind of tired when I started writing this. I know that Beth and Natalya don't wear tights in the ring; but let's pretend that they do. **

**12/23/2011 9:00 PM**

"Hey baby." I say.

"Yeah hon." Natalya says.

"I'm done. I don't want to wrestle for this company anymore." I say.

"What?" Natalya asks me.

"I…I don't want to wrestle for the WWE anymore." I say.

"Are…are you serious?" Natalya asks me.

"Yeah. I…I can't stand it anymore. They treat us like shit baby. You and I, we…we know how to wrestle. The other divas, not so much. They botch moves. They make us look like shit. The fans are completely dead during our matches. I…I can't take it anymore." I say.

"I…I feel the same way baby. We…we do get treated like shit. They…they don't give us enough matches. I…I talked to Gail yesterday, and she told me that TNA is looking for a couple of Knockouts, and I think we should call TNA in the morning and tell them that we're both interested in working for them." Natalya says.

"Ok." I mumble.

"Are you ok baby?" Natalya asks me.

"Yeah, I'm just kind of tired right now, and my back hurts." I say.

"Do you want me to give you a back rub?" Natalya asks me. I nod my head yes.

"Ok. Why don't you go ahead and take your shirt and bra off, and lay down in the middle of the bed." Natalya says.

"Ok." I mumble. After taking my shirt and bra off, I lay down in the middle of the bed and after Natty grabs the lotion, she pours some onto my back and starts rubbing my back.

"Feels good baby." I mumble.

"Love you Beth." Natalya says.

"Love you too baby." I say.

"Ahhhh." I say. Natalya started rubbing a particularly sore spot and I couldn't help but groan.

"Are you ok hon? Do you want me to stop?" Natalya asks me.

"No. Keep…keep going." I say.

"Ok." Natalya says.

**A Few Minutes Later: 9:15 PM**

"You're starting to get hard baby." I mumble. _Hard? I know what you're thinking. Women don't have cocks, so how could they possibly get hard? Well, two months ago, Natalya and I were at a party and there was a woman there who said she could make our wildest dreams come true. She told us that she had a vial of a chemical by the name of Oxyriboflavin. She told us that Oxyriboflavin is widely popular in Thailand. She said that some women take the drug because they want to feel more pleasure during sex. She also told us that Oxyriboflavin will give us penises and prostates. At first, Natalya and I laughed at the lady; but after a couple more drinks, we decided to take the drug, and the morning after the party, Natalya and I woke up with penises. At first, we were both scared; but after a day of love making, we both decided that we would keep the penises. You see, the women told us that she had an antidote in case we didn't like the penises; but seeing how we liked having sex so much, we decided to keep the penises. Nobody else knows about our "added appendage" and it's going to stay that way. Before our matches, Natalya and I put on a pair of tight underwear and some compression shorts, and the underwear and shorts manage to hide the fact that we have penises. Natalya and I both still have uterus' and ovaries, so the both of us went on the pill and we also use condoms when we have sex. Natalya and I always wear sweatpants when out in public. They're baggy and they hide the fact that we have penises. _

"I…I know. I…I can't help it though. I'm…I'm sorry." Natalya mumbles.

"Don't be sorry baby. It's not your fault I'm incredibly sexy." I say. Natalya grinds her sweatpants covered cock against my ass and I moan.

"Oh god." I mumble. I can feel myself getting hard.

"Is my poor Bethy getting hard?" Natalya asks me. I nod my head yes.

"Do you want me inside of you?" Natalya asks me. I nod my head yes again.

"I said…do you want me inside of you?" Natalya asks me again.

"Yes. Please baby. I…I need you. Please." I say.

"What do you need?" Natalya asks me.

"I…I need your cock baby. I...I need you to fuck me. Please baby. Please." I say. Natalya starts rubbing her sweatpants covered cock against my butt again and I can feel myself getting harder and harder.

"Do you know how hot you look right now baby? All covered in sweat. Mmmmm I love you so much baby." Natalya says.

"I…I love you too baby." I say. Natalya leans down and gives me a kiss on my neck and then gets off of me.

"Roll over please." Natalya says.

"Ok." I say as I roll over.

"Good girl. Now lift your butt up so I can take your pants off." Natalya says. I lift my butt up and Natalya pulls my pants and socks off and throws them towards our bags.

"You look so hot right now." Natalya says as I start to blush. Natalya gets off of the bed and walks over to our bags. After she takes her clothes off, she grabs a condom and the lube out of her bag and then walks over to the bed and sets the items down on the nightstand.

"Start…start stroking yourself baby." Natalya says. I start stroking myself and I let out a moan. Natalya starts stroking herself, and once she's hard, she grabs the condom, opens it, throws the wrapper on the ground, and then slips the condom onto her hard member.

"Skip…skip the lube. I…I want you in me baby. Please…please." I mumble. Natalya crawls onto the bed and I open my legs a bit wider and let go of my cock. She crawls over to me and I let out a groan as she slowly slides into me.

"So…so tight." Natalya mumbles. After giving me time to adjust, she starts a quick pace, hitting my prostate dead on with each thrust. A few minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. After recuperating, Natalya pulls out of me, gets off of the bed, grabs the condom wrapper, takes off the condom, puts it in the condom wrapper and heads into the bathroom. Natalya and I are very careful when it comes to disposing of the condoms. I know it may sound gross; but we double wrap them in toilet paper and then flush them down the toilet. A couple of minutes later, Natalya walks out of the bathroom and over to the bed. After wiping the cum off of my tummy with a wet wash cloth, she throws the wash cloth towards the bathroom and climbs into bed. She lays down next to me and after pulling the covers over us, she lays her head on my chest.

"Good night baby. Love you." Natalya says.

"I love you too hon. Night." I say as I reach over to the nightstand and turn the lamp off. A few minutes later, I drift to sleep. Good night everyone.

**Weird, I know. Thanks. **


End file.
